


Beach Fun

by rionhearto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Beach Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Shota Squall Leonhart, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: Squall Clouds and Sephiroths neighbor is coming over. The three go to the beach Cloud gets horny and things escalate. Shota Squall is 9 Teenage Cloud is 14 Sephiroth is 21.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 5





	Beach Fun

"Squall!" Cloud ran up to him and hugged him. Since the Leonhart family and Strife family are close he and Sephiroth treat Squall like family. "Did you pack your things that we can go to the beach?" Squall nodded. "Uh does your brother drive us?" Sephiroth then appeared behind Squall and gave him a hug. "How are you Squally?" He loved that nickname. "I'm fine Seph can we go?" Sephy carried their bags with sunlotion , sunglasses , towels , and swimwear inside the car. 

Sephy drove the car to Balamb beach since it was nearby. They arrived at the beach half an hour later. Finding a place to lay day on their towels , the trio then applied sunlation to each other. "Seph could you apply rhe sunscreen to my back?" He applied sunlotion to Clouds back who let out small gasps since he is in puberty. "I know you are turned on by my body. I've noticed how you checled me out."

Cloud then turned red as a tomato and turned around to face his brother. Seph kissed him on the lips and they began to make out. Tongues swirling around fighting each other for dominance. Being so distracted by their make out session, the pair of brothers didn't notice Squall pressing himself between the two.

Cloud then dropped the pants of the brunette and sucked him off while Sephiroth sat on his face. Licking the hole Sephiroth moaned while also preparing Squall for his dick. He licked his hole while Sephiroth did the same. Sephiroth the trusted his dick inside Squall while he moaned and came into Clouds mouth. Cloud licked the cum up and then Seph rimmed Cloud. First licking his entrance then burrying his mouth inside Clouds asscheeks and eating him out. Squall meanwhile deepthroated Sephiroths long dick. Sephiroth came inside Squalls mouth and he swallowed his cum.

Cloud the puts his cock at Sephs hole and thrusted in and out hard. Sephy was moaning like crazy. Squall still sucked out all the cum and kissed Cloud. Cloud the came inside Sephy and licked the cum out of his hole. Squall rimmed Cloud while Seph rimmed Cloud , who rimmed Seph forming a rimming triangle. The three continued licking the holes of each other until Squall got bold and thrusted his dick inside Sephiroth. Sephiroth meanwhile fucked Cloud and thrusted in and out of the poor boy. The three fucked hard and fast until Squall came inside Sephy who came inside Cloud. 

Squall then storked Clouds dick with his feet while making out with Sephiroth. Exhausted the three packed their things and drove home.

Fin.


End file.
